A Change of Seasons
by LilFerret79
Summary: Ianto left the Hub, wondering exactly when his world had been turned on its ear.  NC17/Adult. Warnings: Graphic Sex, Language. AU. Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto's shoulders slumped as he stared at the white card in his hand. He drew a finger over the silver embossed writing, sighing at the formal script and what it implied. He'd known it would happen eventually, but wasn't at all prepared for eventually to be now. It was too soon!

Hearing footfalls in the hallway Ianto slipped the card and envelope into his inner jacket pocket, pulling a few requisition forms in front of him as the door from the Hub swung open.

"Ah, good timing, sir," Ianto told the Captain, smiling as he reached for a stack of mail and held it out to him. "Mail just came."

"Anything interesting?" asked Jack, taking the envelopes from Ianto and quickly sifting through them.

"Not particularly," he replied, looking back down at his paperwork. "I'll have a few forms for you sign here in a moment, however, if you're looking for something to do."

Jack grinned at him, placing the stack of mail on the counter as he leaned closer. "It's like you know me, Ianto," he told him. "But forms weren't exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh?"

Jack took the pen out of Ianto's hand, causing the younger man to frown. "I was thinking I'd head out for lunch today, instead of ordering in." Ianto raised an eyebrow. "How about you come with me?"

"Ah. And…the rest of the team, sir?"

"Actually I was hoping it would be just the two of us."

Ianto opened his mouth to speak then let it snap shut while he mulled over the Captain's invitation. He reclaimed the pen from the man's fingers and continued to fill in the form he'd used as a cover. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, sir."

"Why not?" Jack sounded hurt.

"I've a lot of work to do, sir."

"Yeah, and? It'll still be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Exactly, sir," he said, looking up and meeting Jack's eyes. Yes, definitely hurt. "I'd prefer to get it done before it piles up. Heaven forbid my desk might begin to resemble yours."

He'd meant it to tease, to lighten the moment, but couldn't miss the wince that flitted across Jack's face. "Alright, Ianto," the Captain conceded, straightening up and grabbing the mail as he walked back toward the door to the Hub. "Chinese it is, then."

He stood pointedly by the door and the Welshman pressed the button, watching as Jack passed into the hallway without another word. He took a deep breath, frowning at the thought that he'd hurt the man's feelings, twice in one conversation.

Putting the pen down Ianto reached for the phone to order the team's lunch. He'd have to apologize later when they had their talk.

tw tw tw tw tw

Ianto sat with the others in the conference room, eating his mushroom chicken as Jack regaled them with a tale from his past. Or the future, if Ianto were trying for accuracy. There was a grin plastered across the man's face and he laughed along with the rest of the team, but Ianto could see the humor didn't quite reach his eyes.

He felt terrible. He wanted to pretend that it wasn't his rejection of the Captain's offer that afternoon that had affected him in such a way, but he knew the man well enough to be sure that it had been. Jack wasn't used to hearing no for an answer, and truth be told, Ianto wasn't even sure why he'd said it in the first place.

They'd grown closer over the last few months, since Suzie had ended her life and Gwen had joined the team. Ianto knew the Captain needed a shoulder to lean on, and Ianto's was strong and reliable. He'd sat for many hours on the edge of Jack's desk, just keeping the man company after the rest of the team had gone home. Jack would break out the scotch, pour them both a generous amount and rant on about UNIT's lack of Torchwood Three knowledge.

It was an easy camaraderie, born out of mutual necessity. Jack needed someone to listen, and Ianto needed to be…needed. He didn't feel fulfilled unless he was being helpful, and what seemed to help Jack Harkness was Ianto's constant presence. He didn't mind being beckoned from the archives for one of their chats. In fact, he rather liked it. The Jack he got to know late at night was soft spoken, a little haunted, and nothing like the brash and loud man that sat before him now.

His reasons for not wanting to eat lunch alone with the Captain weren't really anything to do with the man himself. He was still reeling from the card tucked in his jacket. He didn't think Jack would understand how much it had affected him, and he wasn't sure he could explain the sudden sour mood he'd found himself in.

He looked up from his food when he realized the room was silent. He found that all eyes were on him. Swallowing the bit of food in his mouth he blinked. "What?"

"You're awfully quiet, Ianto," Toshiko explained, smiling gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, looking down again and moving the chicken around on his plate. "Of course, yes. I'm fine." He looked back up and caught Jack's eyes. The man looked away.

"Right then, back to work!" the Captain told them all, placing his hands on the table and pushing his chair back. "Things to do."

With that the room began to clear and Ianto sighed, getting up and clearing the dishes as was expected of him.

tw tw tw tw tw

Around seven that evening Jack announced it was time for the team to go. Ianto watched as Gwen, Tosh and Owen wasted no time heading for the cog door. As was his custom Ianto brought Jack one last cup of coffee, smiling as he held it out. "Your coffee, sir."

"Thanks."

Jack didn't look up, instead continuing to read. Ianto frowned, setting the mug down on the desk in front of Jack's paperwork. He waited a moment more but when Jack flipped over the paper he was perusing and went on to the next one Ianto took the hint. He spun on his heel and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, sir," he called over his shoulder. He received no reply and felt his heart clench. He'd really hurt the man's feelings, and now their nightly chats had suffered as well. He looked forward to them every day, and wasn't quite sure what he'd do now that they were no longer happening.

He paused, wondering if he shouldn't just go apologize now. He looked back toward Jack's office but the man hadn't even reached for his coffee mug. Ianto sighed, hanging his head. Not tonight.

tw tw tw tw tw

The week dragged on for Ianto, and no matter how often or how many ways he thought of apologizing to the Captain for brushing him off he never seemed to get the opportunity. First UNIT decided a visit was long overdue, throwing the Hub into a tizzy trying to prepare for what ended up being nothing more than an empty threat. Next the Rift decided it would spit out every kind of artifact and alien possible, both friendly and not so much. Then, just as Ianto assumed the worst was over they received word that Torchwood One was being given additional funding and that Jack's request for Torchwood Three had been denied.

Ianto had rolled his eyes at that one, knowing immediately that Jack was not going to be happy. Not that he'd been particularly cheerful before the news had filtered down the wire from the top brass, but that wasn't the point. Ianto knew how Jack felt about Torchwood One, and the idea that the Queen felt One was more deserving of additional monies while Three was not was enough to make Ianto retreat to the archives.

When Lisa had secured a job there six months ago and left him in Cardiff Ianto had let her go. While he'd still loved her she'd made her choice, telling him that her future with Torchwood was more secure than her future with him. He didn't have the heart to explain to her that the likelihood she would live to see her thirtieth birthday had just been greatly diminished. Her demise would likely be sooner rather than later due to the risky practices at that facility, and her job with Torchwood One seemed like a great betrayal.

And so it was that he'd come to be working in the archives that evening, avoiding Jack, hoping to escape the man's anger. He didn't even hear the Captain send everyone home, and didn't expect the voice that boomed behind him.

"It's late, Ianto."

He spun around, file in his hand and eyes wide. "Sir. Hello."

"You should have left with the others," Jack told him, eyes narrowing. "Go on, get going."

"I…" He wasn't sure how to reply, and instead just nodded and placed the file back where he'd found it. He moved toward the door, Jack's arm shooting out at the last minute to block his path.

"Wait, Ianto."

He looked up at Jack, confused. "Sir?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't…" he started, breaking off and swallowing hard. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir. I'm just leaving as you told me to do."

"I mean what's with avoiding me?"

Ianto met his eyes, squaring his shoulders. "I wasn't aware I was, sir. I've just been extremely busy."

"Bullshit."

"Pardon?"

"Ianto, you can't pretend you haven't been systematically keeping your distance." His hands moved to Ianto's upper arms. "Tell me how to fix whatever's wrong between us."

Ianto's shoulders sagged. "I thought you were angry with me, sir."

Jack looked surprised, then contemplative, and finally shook his head, squeezing Ianto's arms before releasing him. "I'm not angry, Ianto. Just confused."

"Because I said no to lunch," Ianto said, stating it as a fact and not asking a question. Jack nodded anyway. "It wasn't personal, sir. I'd just received…well…some difficult news."

"So why didn't you share it with me, Ianto? You know you can tell me anything."

Ianto did know that, he just wasn't sure how to say it out loud. Instead, he walked over to his small desk in the corner and pulled the white card from beneath some paperwork. He moved back to where Jack was standing and handed it to him. "It's this," he said, pointing to the offensive card.

"Ianto this is a wedding invitation." He waited while Jack opened it, skimming the words inside. "Lisa's getting married?"

"Apparently, yes," he replied, folding his arms around himself.

"She broke up with you just months ago!"

"Yes sir," he nodded, a humorless smile crossing his face. "Six months ago, to be exact."

"Then how did she..?" Jack's eyes met his and Ianto looked away. He couldn't stand the pity he saw there. "Ianto…I'm sorry."

"Yes, well," he stopped hugging himself and waved a hand around. "I'm not even sure why she sent me an invite. To rub it in, I suppose."

"Would she be that cruel?" Ianto's eyes snapped up to meet Jack's again and Jack winced. "Right. I guess her behavior hasn't exactly been courteous up to this point, has it?"

"No, sir, it hasn't." He pulled the invitation from Jack's hand and tossed it back to his desk. He turned around again, folding his arms once more. "So…that's why I've been a bit skittish. I wasn't sure you wanted to hear about it. Sorry."

Jack smiled softly and came closer, letting his hands settle on Ianto's hips. Ianto stood quite still, unsure of his intentions. Jack merely leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, letting it linger just long enough for Ianto to inhale a breath of fifty-first century hormones. He felt dizzy.

"Her loss, Ianto," the man murmured when he pulled back, though he didn't remove his hands. "Whatever her intentions in sending this card to you, I think you should go."

"T-to the wedding?" Ianto sputtered incredulously. "I'm afraid you've confused me with someone glutton for punishment!"

Jack smiled again, tugging on his hips and shaking him a bit. Ianto's eyes widened considerably. "Not at all, Ianto," the man explained, winking. "You should go because you've moved on and aren't as childish as she's trying to be."

"Attend the wedding and give her my blessing?"

"Well, the allusion of such, yes."

"Even though I want nothing more than to glare daggers through her, sir?"

"That's the idea."

Ianto thought about it for a moment, then smirked. "It would drive her mad for me to arrive with a smile and not animosity."

"She'll be thrown for a loop, Ianto."

"It would serve her right."

"Yes, it would."

Ianto smiled, reaching up to cup Jack's face. "Thank you, sir." He then kissed him, softly, on the mouth, not realizing quite what he'd done until he pulled back and saw Jack's eyes widen. "Um…"

"Wow…" Jack's hands dropped from Ianto's hips and Ianto backed up, stopping only when he encountered his desk a second later. "Ianto?"

"I'm sorry, sir," he apologized, looking past the man and trying to plot the quickest escape route possible. He swallowed. "Got a little carried away."

Jack watched him for a moment before closing the distance between them once more. Before Ianto could say anything further Jack's mouth crashed down on his, hard and demanding. Ianto whimpered, arms snaking around Jack's middle. One of Jack's hands settled on his shoulder and the other weaved into his hair, cupping his head securely as their lips moved against each other's.

When the need for more air than only his nose could provide arose, Ianto broke the kiss, panting in a very unbecoming way. Jack was similarly affected, resting his forehead against Ianto's but not letting him go.

"Sorry," Jack threw back Ianto's words of a moment ago. "Got a little carried away."

They both chuckled, Jack pulling him into a tight hug. Ianto couldn't help smiling against Jack's neck. "I'd say so."

"We'll have to talk about this, Ianto," Jack whispered, stroking the back of his neck.

Ianto closed his eyes. "Won't be necessary, sir," he replied, squeezing him quickly and then pulling from his embrace and stepping around him. "I understand."

"Do you?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

"I went a bit too far in my gratitude and you…" He waved his hand around again. "Reacted.

Jack smirked. "A reaction. I see."

"Don't worry about it," Ianto shrugged, heading for the stairwell. He smiled over his shoulder. "I won't sue for harassment."

"Well I should hope not, Ianto. That would make it a little awkward next weekend."

Ianto's eyebrows furrowed. "Next weekend, sir? That's Lisa's wedding." Jack grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Wait…what?"

"I'm your plus one, Ianto Jones," Jack replied, putting a hand between his shoulder blades and pushing him toward the stairs. "A weekend in London. Ah, the big city life."

Ianto's eyes were wide and he swallowed hard. A weekend away with Jack? His stomach flip flopped. "Sure," he managed to say, keeping his voice even. "Why not?"

"That's the spirit, Ianto," Jack said, as they made their way into the main Hub. "Now go home and get some sleep, before I…react again."

Ianto couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck and face. "Yes, sir," he replied, heading for the cog door. "See you tomorrow, sir."

"Yes, you will."

Ianto left the Hub, wondering exactly when his world had been turned on its ear. He grinned, ducking his head into the wind as he closed the Tourist Office door behind him.

The thought of seeing Jack again in a few hours made his head spin.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto grimaced, yanking off the t-shirt he'd just put on and tossing it to the bed. He next pulled on a button down dress shirt, but disliked that one as well. He was pulling it off again when there was a knock at his door. He swallowed hard, eyes darting to the mess of shirts on his bed and quickly deciding on a pullover, sliding it down over his jeans as he made his way to the door.

"Hey Ianto," Jack greeted as the door was opened. He gave Ianto a long look from head to toe. "Wow, love the outfit."

Ianto blushed, tugging on the hem of the pullover. "Thanks, sir. Just something I threw on."

"It definitely suits you." They stood quietly for a moment. "Can I..?"

"Oh, right!" Ianto opened the door wider. "Please, come in."

Jack crossed the threshold into the flat and Ianto closed the door behind him. He watched as Jack smiled, looking around the lounge.

"Nice little place you've got here."

"Thank you, sir."

"Looks exactly like I'd imagined it."

Ianto's eyebrow rose. "You've been imagining my flat, sir?"

Jack spun around, mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he finally grimaced. "Caught me."

Ianto smiled, ducking his head. "It's alright, sir. Would you like something to drink? I just have a few more items to pack and then I'll be ready to go. Coffee perhaps?"

"That'd be great, Ianto. Coffee sounds fantastic right now. It's cold out there!"

"It's Cardiff, sir," Ianto reminded him, moving to the kitchen. He poured the Captain a travel mug of steaming coffee, sweetening it and adding a bit of milk, just as he liked it. "Here you are."

Jack took the mug from him and sipped the brew. "Mmm. Always perfect."

Ianto blushed, switching off the machine. "You're too kind." He pointed toward the sofa. "Feel free to have a seat, sir. I'll only be a moment."

"Take your time, Ianto," Jack advised, moving to the couch and taking a seat. "We've all day to get to London. The ceremony isn't until tomorrow."

Ianto was again reminded of his internal monologue the night before. He needed to address the matter of rooms. And who would be paying for what. He didn't want it to become an issue later. He considered mentioning it now, but decided he'd at least wait until they were on the road.

Ianto hurried back to his bedroom, quickly re-hanging all the shirts he'd rejected. He then made his way into the ensuite bathroom, collecting his toiletries. He checked his hair in the mirror, frowning when he realized he had a piece of it sticking out at an odd angle. He kept his hair trimmed short for this very reason; since it tended to curl, and one lock out of place would drive him mad. He wet his finger in the faucet, working the bit of hair into place. There. Now he was ready.

When he brought his toiletries into his room to pack in his luggage he realized he was missing one very important item. He still hadn't decided on an outfit for tomorrow. He groaned, spinning with hands on his hips to stare at the collection of suits inside his wardrobe. Gray, gray with pinstripes, black, black with pinstripes, dark gray, dark gray with…

"Ianto?" He turned to the door, seeing Jack leaning there with a smirk on his face. "You alright?"

"Yes," Ianto replied a little too quickly. "Yes. Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You were muttering to yourself, and then I heard you groan."

Coloring, Ianto straightened his shoulders. "Ah, yes, well…" He waved his hand to indicate the focus of his dilemma. "What to wear tomorrow?"

"Ah," Jack said, nodding and stepping into the room. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Please."

Jack sauntered over to the wardrobe, moving suits aside until a smile crossed his face. "This one," he said, holding out a black suit jacket and waistcoat. "With the black trousers and purple shirt."

Ianto considered it. "That might work."

"It's one of my favorites."

"Really?" Ianto took the hanger with the shirt and hung it in front of himself, looking down. "I didn't think you noticed my clothing."

Jack beamed. "Of course, Ianto. Always do. Like yesterday's dark gray suit and red shirt. That's another favorite."

He looked up again, meeting Jack's eyes. He swore they twinkled at him. Quickly looking away he reached out for the hanger with the jacket and waistcoat and Jack handed it over. His fingers brushed Jack's and his heart nearly leapt into his mouth.

"Right, so…" He cleared his throat, feeling the heat rise in his face yet again. "I'll just get this packed and we can go."

"Alright, Ianto," Jack agreed, placing his hand on his shoulder. Ianto shivered but hoped it wasn't noticeable. "I'll be back out here."

Ianto nodded, watching him leave the room and then taking a deep breath. Good lord, this weekend was going to be hell on his nerves.

tw tw tw tw tw

Sitting beside Jack in the fashionable Mercedes he'd hired for the weekend Ianto couldn't help but look at him. When they talked Jack kept his eyes on the road ahead, which pleased Ianto to no end. He couldn't abide drivers who took their eyes from the road in order to converse with the other people in a vehicle. It wasn't safe, and certainly the passengers would understand that eye to eye contact was not appropriate in such a situation.

Ianto, however, took the opportunity to re-acquaint himself with everything that made up Jack's profile. He liked the way his hair was trimmed immaculately over his nice ears and yet flopped haphazardly over his forehead. The angle of his jaw, the shape of his lips, and his perfect nose, all pleased Ianto's senses. There was handsome, and then there was Jack Harkness. He smiled, turning back to the front and letting himself be hypnotized by the sound of Jack's voice and the constant patter of raindrops on their car.

"And before I knew it, I was involved in a six-way orgy with the President, his dog and several members from his Cabinet."

Ianto blinked, looking back at Jack. "What?"

Jack smirked, shaking his head slightly. "I lost you to the rain there, Ianto."

Ianto smiled, realizing he'd not been listening to a word Jack was saying. "Sorry, sir. Please tell me that last part was for my benefit and not actually what occurred?"

Laughing, Jack patted his leg. "Just checking if you were actually listening. Although, the man was quite intriguing. Not sure about his dog…"

"Ah," Ianto said, cringing and holding up his hand. "I got it."

"How about you put on some music, Ianto? We've still got quite a bit to go before we're into London."

Ianto considered that for a moment, wondering exactly what type of music Jack listened to. He could guess, based on the man's affinity for the forties, but he figured it would be better just to find something he enjoyed and hope for the best. Turning on the radio Ianto furrowed his brow, searching the channels. He found a catchy song he enjoyed and smiled, sitting back in his seat.

"Maroon 5," Jack stated, nodding his head. "Good choice, Ianto."

"You like them, sir?"

"I like a little of everything, actually."

"Good to know."

They sat in companionable silence, except for the music, and Ianto smiled again, hearing Jack start to sing along. He had a lovely voice. Why didn't Ianto know that? He made sure to add that fact to his ever-growing list of things to ask Jack about. Which reminded him…

"Um, sir?"

"Hmm?"

"The hotel, did you…already book the accommodations?" He made sure to subtly emphasize the plural.

"I did, Ianto," Jack replied.

Ianto chewed his lip for a moment, before asking, "One or two?"

Jack smirked. "Two rooms," he answered, and Ianto began to relax. Jack chuckled.

Ianto closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. The temptation to take things further with Jack was so strong, Ianto wasn't sure he'd put up much of an argument if only one room had been booked. He was glad Jack had taken the initiative and made the reservation himself.

"I'd never push you, Ianto," Jack said gently. "You do know that, right?"

"Yes, I know, sir," Ianto replied, silently cursing Jack's ability to read his mind.

"Just wanted to make sure that was clear. I'm not saying I don't want to see where this thing could go, but…"

"It's okay, sir. I understand."

His pulse began to speed up and Ianto shifted in the seat, looking out the window. He'd never been particularly good at discussing feelings and he hadn't expected to have this talk today.

"We're friends, right?" Jack asked softly.

Ianto looked back at him, seeing the set in his jaw line and his hands tensing on the steering wheel. Apparently he wasn't the only one affected by their current state of limbo.

"Of course," he told him, watching the other man visibly relax. Jack was one of the best friends he'd ever had. He was quiet a moment, before asking, "So, how much do I owe you for my portion of the weekend?"

"Not a thing, Ianto. I'm listing this as a business expense."

Ianto's eyes widened. "And how is that, exactly?"

"Well, consider it a way for Torchwood Three to meet with Torchwood One to discuss mutually beneficial business tactics in an amicable and festive environment."

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said, sir," Ianto replied, half-joking.

"Exactly. And neither will the Crown."

Ianto chuckled, shaking his head. Leave it to Jack Harkness to find a way to mix business with pleasure on the Queen's tab.

tw tw tw tw tw

Their hotel was exquisite, and Ianto's eyes widened in awe. Their bags were removed from the car before the valet drove it away, leaving them outside on the large stone walkway. He shifted his garment bag on his shoulder and flexed his fingers around the handle of his luggage.

"This is amazing, sir," he said, smiling.

"Oh yeah," the Captain agreed, glancing over at him. "Shall we?"

Ianto nodded, and they made their way into the hotel. The foyer floor was black marble with swirls of white, set against walls of the opposite design. The doors were mahogany and the floor to ceiling handles polished brass. Even to Ianto's trained eye there were no smudges whatsoever. No fingerprints, no nicks, nothing at all to mar the shine.

"I feel like I should be wearing gloves," Ianto murmured, mostly to himself.

"It's quite a fancy establishment," Jack conceded, grinning at the man who opened the door for them.

"Understatement, sir."

Jack moved to the registration counter, Ianto waiting with their luggage, and in no time at all they were checked in and on the way up to their rooms. Jack had declined the hotel's offer to assist them with their bags and Ianto and Jack shared a lift to the tenth floor.

"Madonna?" Jack asked, lifting an ear to the music wafting from the speakers.

"I believe so," Ianto replied. "Like a Virgin."

Jack laughed and Ianto blushed, but neither of them commented further. When the doors opened they headed down the hallway, and Ianto's eyebrow shot up.

"Neighboring rooms?" he asked. "How did you manage that, sir?"

"Just a little Harkness charm, Ianto," the Captain told him, winking. "The lovely lady at the desk couldn't say no."

"Mmhmm," Ianto hummed, shaking his head. He took the keycard from Jack and paused. "So, what's the agenda for this evening?"

"I don't know, Ianto. What did you have in mind?"

Ianto huffed. "I…have no idea. I thought maybe you'd planned something."

"Like what," Jack said teasingly, a smug look on his face. "A date?"

Ianto swallowed, feeling the color once again rise in his cheeks. "No. No, of course not," he replied, embarrassed. "I just meant…"

"Relax, Ianto," Jack told him, grabbing his shoulders. "I knew what you meant. I just wanted to see you blush again. You do it so nicely." Ianto stared at his shoes and Jack released him, slotting his keycard into the door next to Ianto's. "Tell you what…"

"Yes, sir?"

"How about we meet downstairs in about twenty and we'll get something to eat. As friends. Deal?"

Ianto smiled, nodding. "Deal."

With one last smile Jack made his way into his room and let the door close behind him. Ianto did the same, leaning his head against the heavy wood and taking several deep breaths. When the hell had he let his boss get so far under his skin?

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

The mirror told him that he looked good, but Ianto wasn't convinced. He'd changed out of his pullover and jeans and was now wearing the red dress shirt Jack had said he liked, as well as a pair of crisp, dark gray trousers. He would have gone for the full suit, but figured their meal would be somewhat casual. Still, he wanted to look nice, and he wasn't sure he'd managed to do so.

Turning around in front of the mirror Ianto frowned. He didn't have anything else to wear. He'd packed the outfit as a single backup, just in case he felt like showering and changing after their trip. He wished he were at home where he could rummage through his wardrobe and make a better choice.

Glancing at his watch his eyes widened. It was nearly time to meet Jack. No more time to fuss over his outfit, no matter how sure he was that it didn't look right. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his wallet and took a quick look through it to make sure his room key was in it, picked up his coat, just in case, and then headed for the door.

Once downstairs Ianto stepped into the massive lobby, smiling at a few people he passed and noticing the rain pouring down outside. He sighed, realizing he'd left his umbrella upstairs. He turned to head back up to the room and found himself chest to chest with Jack.

"Change your mind?" Jack asked with a wink.

"I…no, actually…"

"I'm just teasing, Ianto," Jack explained, taking a step back and giving him a sweeping look. He grinned. "Wow, you wore the red shirt. You look wonderful."

Ianto smiled. "Thank you, sir." He took in the black trousers and pale green shirt that Jack was wearing, along with his trademark burgundy braces. "You look quite nice yourself."

"Thanks, Ianto," he replied, grin widening. "So where were you off to a moment ago?"

"Umbrella," Ianto explained, shrugging. "It's a torrential downpour out there."

"Not to worry," Jack assured him, placing a hand on his back and leading him across the lobby. "There's a fantastic Italian restaurant here in the hotel. No need to go anywhere."

Ianto noticed for the first time that Jack wasn't wearing his greatcoat. He felt a bit embarrassed having assumed they were going elsewhere, and even more out of place with his coat draped over his arm. The heat rose in his cheeks.

"I should probably put this back upstairs," he murmured, slowing to a stop before they entered the restaurant.

"Tell you what," Jack said conspiratorially, taking the coat from him and sliding a hand to Ianto's elbow. He stepped in close. "If you let yourself relax a bit and stop worrying, I'll let you in on a secret."

Ianto's eyebrows rose. "Alright, sir. What secret?"

"I made us reservations."

Ianto frowned. "When did you do that?"

"The night you told me about the wedding."

A small smile crossed Ianto's face. "So you did plan the evening."

"Yes, Ianto, I did."

"And this is…" he waved his hand around to indicate the situation in which they'd found themselves.

"A date, yes," the Captain confirmed, shrugging. "I hope that's okay? I mean, I know I said I wouldn't push…"

"It's fine, sir," Ianto said. "Really."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

Jack beamed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Good. Because I'm starving, our reservation is in a few minutes, and Ianto, the food here is amazing."

Ianto let himself be escorted into the restaurant, the heat from Jack's hand on his arm and the feel of the kiss that lingered on his forehead making his insides warm considerably. They received a few questioning and disapproving looks from other patrons as they were led to their table but Ianto ignored them. He wasn't going to let their ignorance ruin his night. They only wished that they could be on a date with Captain Jack Harkness.

tw tw tw tw tw

Sometime during their meal Jack had managed to slide closer to Ianto in the booth. While they weren't touching Ianto could feel the heat radiating off the man in waves. By the time they'd both finished their dishes of pasta and polished off two bottles of white wine, conversation was flowing unabashed. All the awkwardness Ianto had felt earlier was gone and it was as if they were the only two there in the restaurant.

They talked about the wedding and about Ianto's feelings on the matter. He confessed he was somewhat nervous, not having seen Lisa in six months. He didn't know how he'd react when in the same room with her again.

"When she left she made it clear I was standing in the way of her happiness," he told Jack, sighing. "I'd thought we were happy together. I didn't realize she was so adamant to return to London. I suppose I missed the signs."

"Or maybe she didn't give you any," Jack replied, taking one last sip of wine. "What about this man she's marrying? Have you ever met him?"

"Once," he said, shrugging. "He came to our Christmas party last year. Supposedly he was a childhood friend of hers."

Jack nodded, setting down his glass and taking Ianto's hand. "And you think there was more to it?"

"It seems pretty obvious now," admitted Ianto, shaking his head. "I don't know why I was so slow to grasp what was going on."

"You loved her."

Ianto looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. "Yes, I did. But I don't think she ever loved me."

"Oh, I don't know, Ianto," Jack argued, running a thumb over his hand. "She may have decided to move on, but that doesn't mean there wasn't a time she wasn't crazy about you."

Ianto looked down at their joined hands, a shiver running through him when he realized how right it felt. "You sound pretty certain, sir."

"How could she not be, Ianto?" Jack asked, smiling. "What's not to love?"

Ianto's eyes met Jack's and his heart leapt into his throat at what he saw in their depths. The captain was holding nothing back. No big damned hero mask, no giant ego, and no barriers that usually stood between them as boss and employee. He was just Jack, and Ianto knew their friendship had been just the beginning.

Leaning closer Ianto cupped the back of Jack's head with his free hand, narrowing the distance between them and letting his lips brush against Jack's softly. He inhaled the man's sigh, tasting wine and something that seemed to be exclusive to Jack. When the Captain's hand tightened around his Ianto pressed harder, deepening the kiss. His mind buzzed with the alcohol and Jack's pheromones.

His heart was racing and his blood flooding to locations of a southerly direction by the time they broke apart. Jack was breathing as hard as he, and they didn't take their eyes off each other when the waiter stopped to check on them.

"Will there be anything else for you gentlemen?" he asked, clearing his throat first. "Some dessert, perhaps?"

A smile crossed Jack's lips and Ianto returned it. "No thank you. Just the check, please."

tw tw tw tw tw

Managing to keep their hands off each other just long enough for Jack to unlock his door, they tumbled into the room. Jack's hands went to work on the buttons of Ianto's shirt, and once the garment was loose Ianto tugged it off, along with his t-shirt. It was thrown down the hallway, landing alongside Ianto's previously tossed coat. Ianto returned the favor, sliding down Jack's braces before pushing each button through its corresponding slit.

He was mildly surprised his fingers were cooperating, since he could feel the tingle the alcohol left in his extremities. But as he unfastened Jack's belt and felt his own give way, he pushed the complexities of intoxication to the back of his mind and settled instead on cupping Jack through his trousers.

Jack was hard against his palm and Ianto squeezed him, Jack's answering moan enough to make Ianto fall to his knees in front of him. He knew they were moving way too fast, but he just didn't care, and his mouth pressed kisses to Jack's hardness as he unfastened his trousers and pulled the zip down, exposing his tented pants.

Jack's fingers slid through his hair, feeling like a massage to his scalp as Ianto mouthed the warm cotton. Jack's cock throbbed beneath his lips and Ianto moaned, cupping Jack's arse and holding him close. He found the head with his tongue, stroking it wetly and hearing Jack's sharp intake of air.

His own cock ached inside his trousers, but he didn't care. All he could think about was having Jack Harkness in his mouth. He wanted to taste him, to know how good he felt on his tongue, in his throat. He made quick if not careful work of extricating Jack from his pants, tugging the cotton aside roughly and taking Jack into his mouth the moment he was freed.

"Oh God, Ianto," Jack breathed, cupping his chin with his other hand. "Yes. So good."

Jack's praise rang through him, making him even more eager to bring the man pleasure. He swallowed the heated flesh quickly, gagging and sputtering as he nearly choked himself. He pulled back, coughing, and stared up at Jack's suddenly worried face.

"S-sorry," he muttered, closing a hand around Jack's length and stroking. He watched Jack's eyes flutter closed. "Haven't done this…before."

He bent to take Jack into his mouth again but hands grasped his shoulders, pushing him back. "Stop, Ianto," Jack told him, holding him away when Ianto tried once more to move toward him. "I said stop!"

Ianto sat back on his haunches, eyes wide as Jack backed away from him. He must have been bad at it. How could he have been so stupid? He wasn't any good at giving a blow job and now Jack didn't want him at all.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said, voice small. He didn't feel the tears trailing down his face. "I just…wanted to make you feel good. Did I not do it right? I've no experience…and…"

"What? No, Ianto…" Jack's arms were suddenly around him and his lips were pressed to the side of Ianto's head. "No, shhh. That's not it." Jack was rocking him. "You were perfect."

Ianto was confused. "Then…why?"

Jack pulled back, stroking his face with both hands. Ianto realized his face was wet. Was he crying? "I'm pushing you too fast," Jack explained, and Ianto's brow furrowed. "Believe me, it's not you. We've been drinking and this probably wasn't a very good idea. Not for your first time."

"You don't…want me?" Ianto asked, voice cracking. He wouldn't be the first. Lisa didn't want him either. Listening to himself now he couldn't blame either of them.

"Ianto…"

He pulled out of Jack's arms, getting shakily to his feet. God, just how much had he had to drink? His stomach lurched and he wobbled on his feet. He reached for Jack and felt arms close around him again, holding him upright until he could make it into the bathroom and to the toilet.

tw tw tw tw tw

Groaning softly Ianto tried to stretch, finding his shoulder pressed against something warm and smooth. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and felt an arm tighten around his middle. Jack.

"You okay, Ianto?"

He opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the sunlight streaming through the curtains. Why could hotels never get that right? No one wanted light in the room until they opened the curtains.

"Did you perhaps get the number of that lorry that rolled over me?" he asked, lifting a hand to shield his eyes against the brightness of the room.

Jack chuckled, kissing the side of his head. "A bit too much wine," he explained. "I'm sorry, Ianto. I didn't realize you'd had so much or I would have cut you off."

Suddenly the events of the night came flooding back to him. He moaned, remembering their beautiful dinner and then the fool he'd made of himself afterward. Heaven forbid he be drunk enough to actually black it out. No, he was just lucid enough to get to remember it all. Every. Embarrassing. Detail.

He lifted Jack's arm and rolled away from him, onto his side and facing away from the man behind him. "Just…give me a moment to get my bearings and I'll go back to my own room," he said, sighing.

"We are in your room, Ianto," Jack told him softly. "I figured you'd be more comfortable with your own things. Besides, I had to get you into your pajamas."

Ianto frowned, shifting slightly and then looking down at himself. He was dressed in a clean t-shirt and his favorite flannel pajama bottoms. Jack had actually brought him back to his own room, changed him, then stayed with him all night. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful or humiliated. Perhaps both.

"You didn't have to, sir," he told Jack, curling up to get comfortable on the bed. The fetal position, he heard a voice in his head say. "You could have just let me sleep there. But I understand."

There was a movement behind him and once again Jack's body was pressed against his. This time Jack was touching him from shoulder to feet, his chest against Ianto's back and his hand resting on Ianto's.

"Do you, Ianto?" Jack asked. "Because I think a lot was misunderstood before you went and got sick on me."

Ianto stiffened. "My apologies. I shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"No, but we both drank too much," Jack told him, intertwining their fingers and bringing their hands up to rest on Ianto's chest. "And believe me, Ianto; I blame myself for what happened. I shouldn't have rushed this. I told you I wouldn't and I broke my word."

"Don't blame yourself, sir," Ianto said, sighing. God, if he could just take back that part of the night. "I'm the one who didn't know what he was doing."

"Ianto," Jack whispered, brushing a kiss to his ear. "Do you really think I fault you for not having been with a man before? You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything right."

"There's no need to patronize."

He heard Jack's frustration and felt the puff of air on his skin. "Damnit, Ianto! I'm trying to tell you I only stopped you because I want your first time to be special!"

Ianto frowned. "This wasn't special? Dinner? The hotel?"

"Well…yes, I suppose, but…" He tightened his hold on him and Ianto realized how secure he felt. "If I had known you'd never had sex with another man, I'd have made sure it was a bit more romantic than letting you give me head on my hotel room floor."

"But I wanted to," Ianto argued, turning over until he could face Jack. The man released his hand out of necessity. "I wanted you."

Jack smiled gently, cupping his face. "And I wanted you, Ianto. I still do." He kissed him softly and Ianto started to stiffen before he remembered Jack had helped him to brush his teeth before putting him to bed. "But when we do this it'll be because we both want it, we're both ready, and we're both sober. Okay?"

Ianto nodded against his pillow. "Okay."

Jack kissed him once more before groaning and pulling back to roll off the bed. "We need to get you up and get some breakfast into you."

"I'm not so sure I feel like eating," Ianto said, frowning.

"Maybe not, but you need the food. And water. Lots of water." Jack reached for his hand and tugged him up off the bed. "You don't want to feel hung over at the ceremony tonight, do you?"

Ianto sighed. The wedding. "No, I suppose not," he replied, letting himself be pulled into a hug. Oh God, Jack smelled so good. He shivered, wrapping his arms around the man. Jack felt good, too.

Kissing his neck Jack gave him a firm squeeze and then held him close for a moment, before pulling back to look at him. "Alright, into the shower with you. I'll be getting ready in my room. Knock when you're decent?"

Ianto smirked, raising his brows. "Sure you don't want to join me?"

Jack growled low, kissing him hard before stepping away and walking toward the door, shaking his head. "Stop tempting me, Ianto Jones. Shower, then breakfast."

"Yes, sir," Ianto replied, smiling as Jack opened the door and stepped through, winking before he closed it behind him.

Ianto headed for the bathroom, stripping as he went. Maybe last night wasn't so very bad. After all, Jack may have stopped him, but he'd stayed with him the whole night. That had to count for something, right?

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Standing at the doors to the church Ianto hesitated, his chest heavy. He wasn't sure he could do this. This was supposed to be his and Lisa's wedding, not so long ago. At least, he'd thought it would be. He'd never actually proposed. Maybe if he'd done so? Would anything have changed?

He felt Jack's presence beside him and sighed when the man took his hand. He squeezed it, looking up at Jack and smiling softly. "Thank you, sir."

"For what, Ianto?"

"For being here with me. I'm not sure I could do this without you."

Jack's answering smile eased the tension in his chest. "My pleasure, Ianto. But we might want to take a seat before the ceremony begins. Otherwise people might start to wonder."

Ianto nodded and Jack released his hand, moving it to Ianto's back. He led him into the church and over to the bride's side where Ianto sat stiffly beside Jack, fiddling first with the hem of his suit jacket and second with the cuffs of his dress shirt. Jack's hand dropped to his knee, steadying the foot he was tapping.

"Relax," he whispered into his ear, squeezing his leg.

"Sorry," Ianto returned, licking his lips.

When the ceremony began Ianto placed his hand over Jack's, reassuring himself of his presence. By the time Lisa had arrived, escorted by her father, Ianto was calm enough to stand with the rest of the church as she passed by on her way to the altar.

tw tw tw tw tw

"Are you sure you're up for the reception?" Jack asked him as they climbed into the hired car. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"As much as I'd love to bow out," Ianto replied, fastening his seatbelt, "It wouldn't do for me to go to the ceremony and not follow through with the rest."

"Closure?"

"That's part of it, sir," answered Ianto. "I don't really know why she sent me the invitation in the first place, but if she's looking to see me miserable she'll be in for a surprise."

"So you're going to go in all smiles and good intentions, huh Ianto?"

"Just like we discussed," Ianto agreed. "I know it will throw off whatever game she's trying to play."

"Happiness makes for the best revenge," Jack said. "Now to just put on an air of happiness and you'll be set."

"I don't think I need an air, sir," Ianto stated, smiling. "You'll be there, after all."

"Ianto Jones, are you saying I make you happy?"

"Would that be a problem?"

Jack grinned, shaking his head and starting the engine. "Not at all, Ianto. Not at all."

tw tw tw tw tw

"Ianto!"

Ianto turned toward Lisa's voice, bracing himself and letting a smile cross his face. She was rushing across the courtyard towards him in her dress and heels, and he wasn't entirely ashamed that part of him wished for her to trip.

"Lisa."

"You came!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He stiffened but returned her embrace. "I wasn't sure you would, all things considered."

"Well, I'm not one to hold a grudge."

She eyed him carefully and he raised his brows under her scrutiny. "You look…happy."

"That would be because I am."

"Hmm."

"And congratulations," he added. "On your marriage."

"Thank you. Harold is a wonderful man. Very considerate. He's forever making sure I'm content."

"Sounds perfect for you."

"Oh he is, Ianto," she replied, a hint of a smirk crossing her face. "We've a lovely new house as well. Just what I've always wanted."

Ianto didn't let her digs get under his skin. He could see Jack out of the corner of his eye, watching him from a few feet away, being his silent support.

"So what about you?" Lisa asked, pursing her lips and looking around. "No new lady in your life, then? That's a pity, Ianto."

"No," he conceded, turning his head to look at Jack. He didn't conceal his smile. "No new lady." Jack took the cue and stepped over to them, sliding his arm around Ianto's shoulders. Ianto's hand settled on Jack's back. "I'd like you to meet Captain Jack Harkness. Captain, may I introduce to you Lisa Hallett-Pembroke."

Lisa's eyes widened, taking the hand Jack held out to her. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you, Lisa," he told her, smiling. "May I say you're everything Ianto described, and more?"

She blushed, the Captain's tone leading her to misinterpret his words. Ianto was well aware of exactly what Jack had meant by that. He held in the laugh that threatened to spill from his lips.

"Why, thank you, Captain Harkness," she purred, removing her hand slowly. Her brows furrowed slightly. "So you two are…friends, then?"

"Actually, he's my boss," Ianto corrected. "And my date for the evening."

"The weekend, to be more accurate," Jack added, winking.

"Oh, so you're together?"

Ianto opened his mouth but hesitated, not sure how far to take things. They hadn't exactly discussed the status of their relationship. Wanting to sleep together and actually being a couple were extremely different things.

Jack, however, didn't seem to have any qualms whatsoever, and he squeezed Ianto's shoulder. "Yes, we are," he replied, pressing a kiss to Ianto's temple. "He's amazing, don't you think?"

Ianto blushed, lowering his head. He tried not to take what Jack said to heart, as he knew it was likely just for Lisa's benefit, but it made him smile anyway.

"I…I…should get back to my husband," Lisa said, not answering his question. Apparently Jack's charm had thrown her for a loop. "It was lovely to meet you, Captain. Ianto." And with that she spun on her high heels and headed back to the man in the black tuxedo.

Ianto started to drop his hand from Jack's back – the charade was over, after all – but Jack pulled him into a hug. He pressed his lips close to Ianto's ear. "I meant every word of that," he told him, voice low.

"Sir?" Now he was nearly certain the Captain was able to read his mind.

"Let's get out of here, Ianto."

tw tw tw tw tw

The drive back to the hotel had been a quiet one, Ianto stealing glances at Jack while the other man drove and finding his hand held and massaged by Jack's thumb. Ianto was afraid to say anything for fear he'd break whatever spell had come over the man.

When they got up to their floor Ianto swallowed, suddenly quite nervous. He didn't have the courage alcohol had afforded him, and he wasn't as sure of this as he'd been that morning when Jack had told him it would happen.

"Ianto," Jack said, sliding a hand down his arm and nudging him out of his reverie. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"I…y-yes," he stuttered, feeling the heat rise in his face again. He smiled, trying to put aside his unease at his inexperience. "Only this time I promise not to get sick."

Jack chuckled, sliding his key from his wallet and opening the door. "That's good, Ianto."

"Less awkward," Ianto added.

"Exponentially so. Come here."

Jack tugged him into the room and let the door close behind them, pressing Ianto up against the wall and kissing him eagerly. Ianto moaned, wrapping his arms around Jack's back and opening his mouth to Jack's insistent tongue.

Jack cupped his cheek with one hand, the other leaning on the wall beside Ianto's head. His tongue swept through Ianto's mouth, tangling with his own before stroking the roof of his mouth, then his cheeks, then the edge of his teeth. By the time they pulled apart they were breathless, and Jack's nose nuzzled his.

"I've wanted to do that all day," Jack admitted, his voice a whisper.

"And I've wanted you to," Ianto told him, smiling.

"Know what else I've wanted to do?"

"No, but I bet you'll tell me."

Jack's eyes sparked with amusement. "This," he said, leaning in and kissing Ianto's neck. "And this," he added, sucking on his earlobe.

Ianto shivered, arousal slamming through him. He maneuvered himself out of Jack's embrace, backing further into the room until the backs of his knees hit the bed. "Know what I've wanted to do?" he asked Jack, undoing the buttons on his jacket.

Jack moved towards him, his expression hidden from Ianto's view now that there was distance between them in the dark hotel room. Ianto imagined he was smirking.

"No I don't, Ianto. Your turn. Tell me."

"I've wanted to finish what I started last night."

Jack groaned, reaching Ianto and tugging him against his chest. "Is that what you really want right now?" he asked in a teasing whisper, drawing Ianto's hand to the front of his trousers. He was hard and Ianto licked his lips. "Because we have all night, and there are many, many things we can do."

The image of Jack's cock buried deep inside his arse flitted through his mind, both thrilling him and scaring him senseless. He closed his hand over Jack's length, stroking firmly. "I need to taste you," he whispered back, gaining another groan from the other man. "Please?"

Jack nodded, backing up a step. Ianto released him, walking toward the lamp by the bedside. He turned it on, wanting to see Jack clearly. He didn't want to miss any detail.

Jack shrugged off his coat, tossing it over the back of the desk chair. He went to work on his braces and shirt as Ianto removed his jacket and moved to lay it beside Jack's coat. His waistcoat and shirt were next, and by the time he got to his shoes and socks Jack was already naked, lying waiting on the bed.

"You're meticulous in all things, Ianto Jones," Jack told him, smiling. "This bodes well for me."

Ianto blushed, placing the last of his clothing on the chair and ignoring the pile of Jack's clothing on the hotel room floor as he moved back towards the bed. He would have felt more self-conscious about his own nudity if not for Jack's wanton expression, Jack's hand stroking his erection slowly as he watched Ianto cross the room.

Ianto climbed onto the bed, leaning in to kiss Jack deeply before trailing a hand down his stomach and pushing Jack's hand out of the way. "Let me," he murmured against Jack's lips, closing his hand around the wet, heated flesh.

Jack's eyes closed and he threaded his fingers through Ianto's hair, stroking absently as Ianto's hand worked on his cock. "Mmm, Ianto."

Ianto smiled, drawing his thumb over the tip of Jack's cock and smearing the moisture over the head. He scooted down the bed until his face was even with Jack's groin, sliding his mouth around his hardness and sucking gently.

Jack moaned, his hand still in Ianto's hair, tightening in the strands as he held Ianto to him. Ianto accepted that as encouragement and deepened the suction, pushing down on Jack's length and then pulling back, using his tongue to taste every part of Jack that he could.

When Jack's hips began to buck Ianto merely sucked faster, adding his hand to his ministrations and stroking Jack in time with his mouth's movements. Ianto could feel him getting hotter and harder in his mouth.

"Wait…Ianto…" Ianto lifted his head with a swipe of the tongue, licking the salty pre-come that pooled in his slit. "Please. So close..."

Ianto gave him one last lick, the taste of Jack drowning his senses, and he moved up next to the other man, smiling. "How do you want me, sir?" he asked him, watching a grin spread over Jack's face.

"Lay back," Jack replied, pushing himself up and waiting until Ianto had done as he requested. He then reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle Ianto hadn't noticed was there.

Ianto watched as Jack snapped the lid of the bottle open, drizzling liquid over his fingers, before closing the bottle once more and dropping it to the bed beside them. He then followed Jack's fingers until they disappeared between his legs, one digit stroking him gently.

Ianto gasped, the lubricated finger cool against his opening. Jack's brow furrowed, and he rubbed his fingers and thumb together quickly. When the finger returned it was warmer, tracing his pucker in even circles.

"Feel okay?" Jack asked him, not pausing his careful stroking.

"Yes," Ianto breathed. "Feels good."

Jack worked the tip of his finger inside him, and Ianto hissed. Jack hesitated, but Ianto shook his head and Jack continued. When he had the finger in past the first knuckle he pulled it back, reaching for the lube and coating his hand a little more. Once again he rubbed his fingers together, returning the digit to Ianto's opening and pushing inside.

"Alright?" Jack questioned again.

Ianto nodded, not sure he trusted his voice. When a second finger was added alongside the first Ianto's hips lifted from the bed and he groaned. Jack had to push him back down, holding him steady while he thrust both fingers inside him.

The initial shock of having something inside him faded into a more pleasurable sensation, and Ianto's breathing quickened. His cock bobbed, neglected, and he reached for it, closing his hand around his hard erection and stroking in time to Jack's movements inside him.

By the time a third finger was added moments later Ianto was moaning loudly, eyes shut. The fingers scissored, stretching him, and they brushed an especially sensitive place inside him.

"Jack…" he growled, eyes opening suddenly and hand stilling on his cock. "Please fuck me."

Jack grinned, removing his fingers and reaching for the bottle. "This might hurt a bit at first, Ianto," he told him, spreading lube along and around his cock before dropping the bottle and lining himself up. "Tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay, yes," Ianto agreed, pulling on his own cock again when Jack pushed himself against his hole.

Jack moved slowly, breaching the tight muscle and sliding in at an agonizing pace. The first sharp stab of pain faded quickly, and Ianto breathed through his mouth, stroking himself as he grew accustomed to the feel of Jack inside of him.

"No pain?"

"N-no," Ianto groaned, hips lifting against his fist and then falling against Jack's penetration. "God, Jack."

The Captain began to thrust, pulling back just until the head was still inside him and then slamming back into him. Ianto's hand worked quickly on his cock, and he knew he was already getting close. He began to mutter in Welsh, and Jack leaned over him, shutting off his supply of words as he pressed a kiss to his mouth.

The new angle made sure that Jack pushed against his prostate on every thrust, and Ianto groaned his pleasure against Jack's lips. Jack broke the kiss, panting, and slammed his hips harder against Ianto.

"Can't last…long…" he informed Ianto, speech broken. "Need you…so much. Sorry…Ianto…"

"No…sorry," Ianto replied between breaths. "Need you…too. Gonna…Oh God…"

Ianto felt his balls tighten up against his body, his cock throbbing in his fist. Jack thrust once, twice, three more times, and came with a cry, erupting inside Ianto and pushing him over the edge. He came with Jack's name on his lips, warm streams of his release coating his own stomach.

For a few moments they simply basked in the glow, Ianto's hand moving to Jack's hair, carding through the damp strands as his breathing slowed. He wasn't sure he'd ever come so hard before, and his other hand still stroked his cock, albeit slower and more gently, bringing himself down from his high.

"You really are amazing, Ianto Jones," said Jack, rolling slowly off of him and cuddling Ianto to his side.

Ianto felt himself blush. It didn't matter that he'd just shared something so very intimate with Jack. He still managed to get embarrassed at the drop of a hat. "I'm not, really," he told Jack, kissing his damp chest. "I'm nothing special."

Jack pulled back from him, cupping his chin and drawing it up so Ianto was looking at him. "That's the furthest thing from the truth," he said, kissing Ianto gently. "I wish you could see what I see, Ianto."

He sighed, curling up into Jack's warmth. "I'm just the Tea Boy, sir. I'm well aware of that. And I'm alright with it."

"No, you're not," Jack insisted, holding him close and kissing his hair. "You're everything. You keep the entire Hub running, Ianto. And where would I be without our nightly talks, hmm?"

Ianto smiled a bit. "I do enjoy our chats."

"There will be many more of those."

Ianto pulled back, leaning up on one elbow. "So nothing will change at work?"

"Do you want it to?"

"No," he said, licking his lips. "I'd like work to be work. Personal time, well…"

Jack grinned before pulling him back down for a kiss. "Personal time is just that, personal. I don't want to hide what we have, Ianto, but Torchwood needs two professionals."

"I agree completely, sir."

"Can we agree on something else?"

"What's that?"

"When we're in bed, no matter how kinky it might be to hear you say it, can you call me Jack?"

Ianto smirked. "You think it's kinky…sir?"

Jack growled, narrowing his eyes. "Don't make me show you what I do with boys who don't play fair."

Ianto's eyebrow shot up. "That almost sounds like a dare."

"Ianto…"

"Alright," Ianto assented, kissing him. "Jack."

"Mmm, I like that."

"Can I ask a favor now?"

"Anything, Ianto."

"Can we get cleaned up and perhaps order in something to eat? I'm bloody starving."

They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and Ianto knew without looking it was going on eight at night. He'd been so nervous at the reception he hadn't eaten any of the food.

Jack laughed, pulling away from him and rolling up off the bed. "Come on, Jones. This time I'll join you in the shower." Ianto's eyes darkened. "You're a fiend."

"I blame you completely," he replied, following Jack into the bathroom. "I'll have you know my sexual appetite was normal, before you."

"I defy you to define normal."

Ianto chuckled. "Well I certainly never considered shagging my boss into a shower wall."

"Oh yeah? Well, lucky for you I'm not up for the ride quite yet." Jack smirked, turning on the water and drawing Ianto close. He whispered in his ear. "But give me twenty minutes and I'm all yours."

Jack released him to step under the spray and Ianto smiled, moving in behind him. All his. He liked the sound of that.

~fin~


End file.
